Love
by Kuro Ao
Summary: Cinta itu kasih sayang. Kasih sayang itu untuk semua. Kau bebas memilih siapa yang ingin kau sayang. Tapi, kau tidak bisa memilih siapa yang akan menyayangimu. Dan kau tidak bisa memaksakan seseorang untuk menyayangimu. Terkadang cintamu tidak terbalas. Semua pun berkata "Cinta tidak harus memiliki".
1. Chapter 1

_**September 2010**_

Gadis itu terus menatap ke arah seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang sedang berbicara pada seseorang. Sambil tersenyum, gadis itu diam memperhatikan laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Semua, harap segera ke aula utama. Pengumuman wisuda akan diumumkan!" teriak seseorang. Otomatis seluruh mahasiswa menoleh dan mulai beranjak dari tempat mereka menuju aula utama. Gadis itu beranjak berdiri dan berjalan sambil membetulkan toganya.

Seorang laki-laki menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Kau akan terus menunggunya?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia menoleh kepada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. "Ya, tentu ... sampai kapan pun akan kutunggu. Meskipun aku sudah ditolak." Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Laki-laki itu hanya dapat menggeleng heran.

"Kak Sebastian! Kak Hannah!" teriak seorang anak kecil berambut merah kepada sang gadis dan laki-laki. "Selamat atas kelulusan kalian ya ..."

.::*::.

_Love_

_First chapter :_

_The beginning_

_Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso_

.::*::.

"Akhirnya kita lulus juga ...," kata Sebastian. Hannah dan Sebastian berjalan bersama menuju _cafe_ langganan mereka. Wisuda sudah selesai. Sekarang mereka berencana ingin pergi jalan-jalan sebentar.

Hannah Anafeloz. Seorang gadis berwajah unik dengan kulit _tan_ dan rambut putih keunguan yang unik. Ia adalah seoranng gadis dari jurusan seni yang bercita-cita menjadi seniman terkenal suatu saat nanti. Sifatnya yang irit bicara dan jarang-jarang tersenyum memberikan kesan misterius dalam dirinya. Gadis berparas cantik ini sudah bersahabat dengan Sebastian sejak mereka SMP. Mereka selalu bersama. Masuk SMA yang sama dan Universitas yang sama.

"Kau mau meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu?" tanya Hannah.

"Yah ... mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah seharusnya. Ciel masih SMP. Belum cukup umur untuk meneruskan _Phantomhive corp_. Walau aku anak angkat tapi tetap saja ...," jawab Sebastian. "Kau mau memulai karir sebagai seniman?"

Hannah mengangguk. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kira-kira Claude akan kerja sebagai apa ya? Meneruskan _Trancy corp_?" Hannah bergumam lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebastian mengangkat bahu.

Dan ada seorang Sebastian Michaelis. Seorang pemuda cerdas, tampan dan berbakat. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam. Kulit putih pucatnya kontras sekali dengan kulit sahabatnya itu. Dengan mata merahnya yang menikam, banyak perempuan yang luluh dan memberikan hati mereka untuk seorang Sebastian Michaelis. Walau pun akhirnya tetap selalu ditolak.

Sebastian adalah pemuda yang baik sekali dan ramah. Meski begitu, ia tetap memiliki latar belakang yang kurang mengenakkan. Dibalik senyuman hangat yang membuat perempuan mana pun—kecuali Hannah—lemas melihatnya, ia sebenarnya tidak memiliki orang tua. Orang tua kandungnya telah lama meninggal. Dan sekarang, ia tinggal bersama keluarga Phantomhive dan memiliki seorang adik yang masih SMP bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Rachel dan Vincent adalah orang tua yang mengadopsi Sebastian. Meski sudah resmi menjadi anak agkat keluarga Phantomhive, Sebastian masih memakai nama keluarga kandungnya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam _cafe_. Hari itu _cafe _sedang agak ramai. Mungkin karena sudah mendekati jam makan siang. Sebastian dan Hannah dihadapi dengan aroma khas dari kopi dan teh berkelas. Aroma manis kue juga menguar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Seperti biasa, mereka mengambil tempat duduk dekat pintu. Seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan mereka. Sebastian memilih teh_ earl grey_ dan _tiramisu_. Sementara Hannah memesan _latte_ dan juga _tiramisu_.

Hannah termangu memandangi jalanan sambil menunggu pesanan. Mobil berlalu-lalang dan sesekali berhenti. Berhubung _cafe _ini tepat berada di perempatan jalan. Orang-orang berjalan-jalan bergerombol sambil asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sementara itu, Sebastian hanya diam tak berkutik memandangi Hannah.

Hening menyergap. Hannah terus memandangi jalanan sambil memikirkan seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang sudah ia taksir sejak dulu.

Tak lama kemudian, mata biru sang gadis berkulit _tan_ itu sedikit membelalak. Senyumnya merekah. Sebastian yang kebingungan melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum segera menoleh ke arah pandang Hannah. Seketika itu juga laki-laki tampan itu mendengus agak kesal dan tersenyum miris.

Terlihat di sana, seorang laki-laki yang baru saja dipikirkan Hannah. Claude, laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah_ cafe_. Senyum sang gadis membuat Sebastian bimbang. Ia senang sahabatnya juga merasa senang. Tapi di lain pihak, ia benci karena yang bisa membuat Hannah tersenyum seperti itu bukanlah dirinya. Melainkan laki-laki berkacamata yang terus menolak perasaan sahabatnya itu.

Claude memasuki _cafe._ Ia berjalan ke arah _bar_ dan memesan secangkir kopi. Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya, Claude nampaknya baru saja menerima sebuah panggilan. Segera saja perhatian Claude tercurahkan pada ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Seorang pelayan mendatangi meja Sebastian dan Hannah sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. Segera sang pelayan menaruh pesanan Sebastian dan Hannah. Setelah Hannah mengucapkan 'terimakasih', Hannah dan Sebastian mulai menyantap makanan mereka.

Terlihat sesekali mata biru Hannah melirik-lirik ke arah Claude. Sebastian dengan sedikit kesal memperhatikan tingkah Hannah.

_Sampai kapan kau akan menunggunya, Hannah?_ Pikir Sebastian.

.::*::.

_**November 2011**_

Hari ini hujan turun. Tidak begitu deras namun cukup membuat beberapa orang merasa kedinginan. Hannah tengah duduk terdiam di atas kursi sambil menatap kanvas kosong di depannya. Segala peralatan lukis telah berjajar rapi di sampingnya. Meski hujan, Hannah tetap membuka jendela kamarnya. Atap rumahnya melindungi jendela dan lantai kamar Hannah dari rintik hujan. Hannah memejamkan matanya erat. Berusaha meresapi aroma yang sangat ia sukai. Aroma air hujan yang bercampur dengan tanah. Di temani dengan secangkir _chamomile tea_ yang membuat aroma itu menjadi lebih harum dari biasanya.

Gadis itu pun kembali membuka matanya dan mulai mengambil kuas dan paletnya. Menuangkan beberapa macam warna di sana dan mulai menghias kanvas putihnya dengan warna-warna baru. Ekspresinya begitu damai dan tentram. Matanya terlihat bersinar setiap goresan cat itu memenuhi kanvasnya.

Selang berapa lama, suara ketukan pintu mengalahkan deru hujan.

"Masuk ...," ujar Hannah masih sibuk dengan lukisannya. Sedikit melirik ke arah pintu, bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengetuk pintunya.

Lalu terlihat, sesosok kepala berambut merah menyembul dari pintu. _Luka?_

"Ada apa Luka?" Hannah menaruh kuas dan paletnya. Tersenyum lembut melihat adik angkatnya itu. Luka berjalan menghampiri Hannah. Matanya yang besar dan jernih terlihat bersinar tertimpa sinar lampu. Ia mendekati Hannah dan mengecup pipi gadis itu. Hannah terkikik geli melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"Kak Sebastian ada di depan, kak ...," kata Luka. Hannah mengangguk mengerti. Ia berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Luka menuju ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu, terlihat jelas seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit basah. Setelah jas hitam yang masih rapi menunjukan bahwa ia baru saja dari kantor. Hannah menghampiri pemuda itu, masih sambil menggandeng tangan Luka.

"Sebastian, ada apa?" tanya Hannah saat ia sudah duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sebastian. Luka duduk di sebelah Hannah memperhatikan Sebastian dengan antusias.

"Katanya hari ini mau makan siang bersama. Kamu lupa?" kata Sebastian. Hannah terkesiap. Ia lupa dengan janjinya itu.

"Sori. Lupa banget hari ini mau makan siang bareng. Bentar deh. Aku ganti baju dulu. Ajak Luka ya ...," kata Hannah sambil beranjak berdiri. Sebastian mengangguk. Buru-buru Hannah kembali ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Tidak lupa, setelah itu ia menyuruh Luka untuk berganti baju juga.

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit, Hannah dan Luka sudah siap. Hannah terlihat _casual_ dengan kaus oblong berwarna putih dan _jeans_ biru dongkernya. Tas selempang kecil berwarna coklat ia gantungkan di bahunya. Rambut putih keunguannya itu ia kuncir _pony_ _tail_.

"Ma, aku pergi dulu ya bareng Sebastian. Aku bawa Luka," teriak Hannah. Lalu terdengar gumaman memperbolehkan dari arah dapur. "Yuk, jalan."

Selang berapa lama, Sebastian, Hannah dan Luka sudah berada di mobil. Mereka menuju sebuah restoran langganan Sebastian.

Sesampainya di sana, Sebastian, dengan Hannah dan Luka yang mengekorinya, menghampiri sebuah meja yang telah dihuni oleh dua orang laki-laki. Seorang remaja laki-laki berumur sekitar 14 tahun dan seorang laki-laki dewasa yang terlihat seumur dengan Sebastian. Betapa terkejutnya Hannah melihat laki-laki yang sedang ia hampiri adalah laki-laki yang sangat ia kenal. Claude Faustus.

Terlihat Claude sedang tersenyum tipis sambil memperhatikan, yang nampaknya, adik laki-lakinya berceloteh panjang.

"Claude ...," sapa Sebastian saat mereka sudah dekat. Claude yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh. Senyumnya sirna saat melihat Sebastian yang menghampiri.

"Sebastian, kenapa ada Claude di sini?" bisik Hannah.

"Kami sedang ada proyek kerja sama, Hannah. _Trancy Corp_. dan _Phantomhive Corp_. sedang berkerjasama," jelas Sebastian.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sebastian setelah duduk. Hannah nampak mengikuti Sebastian dengan duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu. Sementara Luka duduk di sebelah Hannah.

"Tidak juga. Tadi aku mengantarkan Alois ke toko buku sebentar," jelas Claude sambil menunjuk pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

"Hai! Aku Alois Trancy, adiknya Claude ..." Alois memperkenalkan diri dengar cengirannya yang lebar itu. Hannah, Sebastian dan Luka balas tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan mereka sambil membawa 4 buku menu. Setelah beberapa saat, pelayan itu pergi sambil membawa catata pesanan mereka.

"Claude, _sorry _... hari ini aku bawa Hannah. Soalnya kami sebenarnya ada janji makan siang hari ini," jelas Sebastian. Claude hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tak apa Sebastian. Aku mengerti," kata Claude. Walau dia bilang begitu, sebenarnya dia agak risih juga. Yah ... beginilah rasanya kalau kau berada di dekat seorang wanita yang terus mengejarmu sejak SMA. Claude sadar bahwa ia memang cukup populer sejak masuk SMP. Namun, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu seorang penggemar beratnya yang ternyata memiliki perasaan yang serius terhadapnya dan menembaknya sejak ia kelas 2 SMA hingga lulus kuliah.

Seorang Claude Faustus tidak menyangka bahwa wanita dengan kulit _tan_ ini benar-benar serius mencintainya.

Tak hanya itu. Hannah juga merasa sedikit risih berdekatan dengan seorang Claude Faustus. Apalagi sejak hari penolakan terakhirnya waktu ia hampir lulus kuliah. Meski hatinya sedikit sakit melihat Claude lagi, dan rasanya agak risih melihat laki-laki itu, tetap saja rasa cintanya kepada laki-laki itu masih bisa membuatnya tersenyum begitu lembut dan tulus—meski tipis—setiap berada di dekat Claude.

Saat Sebastian dan Claude tengah berbicara cukup serius tentang perusahaan, datang seorang pemuda remaja lainnya yang sangat Hannah kenal.

"Hai Ciel. Gabung yuk ... ada Luka nih ...," sapa Hannah. Seketika Sebastian menoleh ke arah pemuda itu saat mendengar Hannah memanggil adiknya. Dan terlihatlah di sana, seorang Ciel Phantomhive tengah berjalan mendekati meja yang mereka tempati. Sebastian tersenyum melihat adiknya itu. Ciel terus berjalan ke arah mereka dan lalu menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Alois sembari menampar punggung Alois yang membalasnya dengan tonjokan kecil di bahu Ciel.

Terlihat Ciel sedikit meringis. Ia tersenyum sekilas melihat Hannah dan Luka lalu menyapa mereka.

"Hai Luka. Hai kak Hannah ...," sapa Ciel.

"Kak Ciel!" Luka tersenyum cerah saat mendapati adik sahabat kakaknya itu berada di sana.

Seorang pelayan lalu datang dengan membawa nampan berisi pesanan kami. Ciel yang baru datang pun ikut memesan makanan.

Selang berapa lama, makanan yang ada di atas meja pun tandas.

"Nah, Claude ... nampaknya aku harus memberimu referensi," ucap Sebastian. Claude mengernyitkan dahi nampak bingung. "Itu lho ... untuk proyek galerimu," sambung Sebastian. Claude pun menampakan ekspresi mengerti. Ia mengangguk.

Hannah yang mendengar kata 'galeri' lantas segera menengok. "Galeri? Galeri apa?" tanya Hannah terlihat agak antusias. Sebastian tersenyum melihat Hannah yang terpancing.

"Galeri lukisan," terang Sebastian. Bertambahlah rasa _curious_ dalam diri Hannah. "Claude berencana untuk membuat sebuah galeri lukisan. Proyek baru untuk anak perusahaan _Trancy Corp_. yang rencananya akan dibangun secepatnya. Dan _Phantomhive Corp._ akan bekerja sama untuk membangun galeri ini," jelas Sebastian. Hannah hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kami berencana membuat galeri ini. Ada beberapa seniman yang bersedia memamerkan lukisan mereka di galeri kami. Namun kami masih mencari beberapa seniman lagi," ujar Claude.

"Maka dari itu, Claude. Aku mengusulkan satu seniman lagi," Sebastian nampak tersenyum ke arah sahabat perempuannya itu. "Bagaimana kalau lukisan Hannah ikut dipamerkan?"

Hannah membelalak saat mendengar penuturan Sebastian. "Aku?"

"Ya. Hannah kau sudah menjadi seorang seniman kira-kira setahun. Lukisanmu sudah cukup terkenal di kalangan para kolektor lukisan. Ini kesempatan bagus!" ucap Sebastian. "Claude, kau setuju, kan?" tanya Sebastian. Claude hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Yah ... kalau memang dia bisa, kenapa tak dicoba? Sebastian, nanti kirimkan eksemplar lukisan-lukisan Hannah dan silahkan di presentasikan. Paling tidak kita sudah mendapatkan satu lagi seorang seniman," kata Claude datar.

Hannah hanya dapat termangu sendiri dengan berbagai macam pikiran di benaknya.

.::*::.

Hari beranjak sore. Matahari mulai berpulang keperaduannya. Langit biru cerah tadi siang telah berganti warna menjadi oranye dengan semburat merah muda dan ungu. Hannah tak menyangka bahwa sehabis acara makan siangnya, Sebastian mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke sebuah _mall_.

"Sebastian," panggil Hannah.

"Hm?" Sebastian menggumam menanggapi panggilan Hannah. Matanya tetap fokus ke depan. Tangannya masih menggenggam roda setir.

"Kau sengaja, kan?" tanya Hannah. Hannah kembali teringat kejadian di restoran saat makan siang tadi. Sebastian tersenyum misterius. Ia mengendikkan bahunya.

Hannah mendesah. "Kau ini. Benar-benar deh ... tapi, yah ... trims," Hannah tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," sahut Sebastian.

Dalam hati Hannah tahu jelas bahwa Sebastian sengaja. Sebastian tahu jelas seberapa cintanya ia terhadap Claude. Hannah berfikir, bahwa Sebastian sedang memberinya kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengan Claude. Memberinya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Claude.

Sementara dalam hati Sebastian yang terdalam, ia merasa tersayat. Rasanya aneh saat membiarkan orang yang kamu sukai terus berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain. Dan bahkan ia mendukung dan mengusahakan yang terbaik agar cinta Hannah tersampaikan. Rasanya sakit dan sebal. Tapi, di sisi lain Sebastian senang dapat melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mata Hannah. Secara, Hannah itu masuk kategori manusia tanpa ekspresi. Sedikit sulit untuk mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Hannah.

Mobil sedan itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih. Saat sampai, langit sudah tidak menampakan sinar cerah dari sang matahari. Warna gelap yang mendominasi dengan butiran-butiran cahaya putih bertebaran di sana. Matahari yang cerah dan hangat telah terganti dengan bulan.

"Sebastian, sekalian yuk. Makan malam di rumahku," tawar Hannah.

Sebastian mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. Mereka beranjak ke luar dari mobil. Tak lupa, Hannah menggendong Luka yang tadinya tengah tertidur pulas di jok belakang mobil.

"_Mom_, aku pulang," ucap Hannah. Hannah segera berjalan menuju kamar Luka dan merebahkan adiknya tersayang itu di ranjangnya.

Saat keluar, terlihat Sebastian yang tengah membantu ibu Hannah menata meja makan. Lalu Hannah menghampiri mereka ikut membantu.

.::*::.

_**Desember 2011**_

Hannah meringkuk di atas kasurnya berbalut selimut tebal. Tidurnya nampak sangat nyaman. Padahal matahari sudah terbit sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Namun tidur gadis cantik itu nampaknya tidak terusik sama sekali. Nafasnya terlihat teratur. Mukanya memerah. Di atas meja di sebelahnya terdapat baskom berisikan air dan juga selembar handuk.

Nampaknya tidur nyenyak Hannah harus terhenti. Karena adanya suara ketukan pintu yang entah dari siapa itu.

"Ngh ... masuk," erang Hannah. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah pintu. Terlihat di sana seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan tegap dengan setelan jas rapi sedang menutup pintu sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. "Hai Sebastian," sapa Hannah lemah.

Sebastian mendesah pelan. "Kamu ini. Bisa-bisanya malah sakit. Padahal hari ini harusnya kita presentasi lukisanmu lho ...," ujar Sebastian.

"Lho, kan yang presentasi kamu. Bukan aku. Jadi aku sakit juga nggak apa. Lagian juga kan lagi musim dingin. Jadi kalau sakit ya wajar," kata Hannah. Sebastian tertawa pelan.

"Iya, iya. Udah makan belum? Udah minum obat?" tanya Sebastian sambil duduk di tepi ranjang Hannah. Ia usap-usap kepala Hannah lembut.

"Udah kok," jawab Hannah. "Tadi malem," lalu gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bandel kamu ya!" Sebastian dengan gemas mencubit Hannah sedikit keras. "Aku ambil makananmu dan obatmu dulu," Sebastian beranjak dari kasur dan pergi keluar kamar. Hannah hanya tertawa kecil sambil memegangi pipinya yang habis dicubiti.

Tak lama kemudian, Hannah melihat Sebastian yang kembali memasuki kamarnya dengan membawakan nampan. Sebastian membawakan bubur hangat, air putih dan obat penurun panas untuk Hannah.

"Kamu bisa makan sendiri? Atau mau aku suapin?" Sebastian mencoba menggoda Hannah. Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil.

"Mau disuapin ...," sahut Hannah berpura-pura manja. Sebastian terkekeh dan mulai membantu Hannah duduk. Lalu, Sebastian mulai menyuapi Hannah dengan bubur.

"Kalau udah kenyang bilang ya. Kalau mau muntah bilang juga," ujar Sebastian masih sambil menyuapi Hannah. Hannah mengangguk pelan masih sambil mengunyah buburnya.

Selang beberapa saat. "Udah ... udah kenyang," ucap Hannah sambil menutup mulutnya. Sebastian menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur yang masih sisa setengah. Setelahnya Sebastian menyodorkan segelas air putih ke tangan Hannah dan obat penurun panas. Hannah langsung meminum obatnya dan menenggak setengah gelas air putih.

"_Thanks_, Sebastian," Ucap Hannah. Sebastian hanya tersenyum.

"Hannah aku sudah harus pergi. Presentasinya sebelum jam makan siang dan sekarang sudah jam sepuluh," pamit Sebastian. Hannah mengangguk paham. Sebastian mengelus pelan lengan Hannah dan lekas beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sebastian menutup pintu kamar Hannah dan berjalan keluar dengan semburat kemerahan tipis di kedua pipinya. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas menampakan sebuah senyuman tulus penuh kebahagiaan. Andai Hannah tahu seberapa bahagianya Sebastian saat itu. Rasanya jarang ada kesempatan seperti ini. Mengingat Hannah yang memang jarang sakit itu. Entah mengapa Sebastian sangat senang dan bahagia. Bukan karena Hannah sakit. Tapi karena ia bisa memanjakan Hannah seperti tadi. Senyuman Sebastian makin mengembang kala ia mengingat saat ia menyuapi Hannah dengan bubur. Memang mungkin tidak begitu spesial dan juga tidak begitu berarti bagi orang lain. Tapi bagi Sebastian ini sesuatu yang spesial. Yang bisa membuat _mood__-_nya bertambah bagus saja. Sebastian mendengus menahan tawa. Geli sendiri dengan dirinya yang terlalu berlebihan.

_Hidup ini memang penuh kebahagiaan_, gumam Sebastian.

Sementara itu, Hannah kembali meringkuk dalam selimutnya dan mencoba tidur kembali. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, Hannah sudah tertidur pulas.

.::*::.

"Kakak!" suara cempreng milik seorang pemuda yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dan perkembangan membahana di sepanjang koridor. Pemuda remaja itu nampak berlari menuju seorang pemuda lain yang terlihat lebih tua. Merasa terpanggil, pemuda yang lebih tua itu lantas menoleh kebalakang dan membelalak kaget. Tubuhnya limbung beberapa saat pemuda remaja itu menerjang tubuhnya. Memeluknya cukup erat.

"Alois," panggil pemuda yang dipanggil kakak. Alois mendongakkan kepalanya dan nyengir lebar.

"Kak Claude, nanti temani aku makan malam. Ayah dan ibu habisnya tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Kita makan di luar ya. Makan siang nanti juga!" ucap Alois dengan cepat dan nadanya yang selalu ceria. Claude tersenyum tipis. Ia mengusap kepala adiknya, membuat rambut Alois berantakan. "Ah! Jangan diacak-acak dong kak!" Alois bersungut-sungut sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu kakak ya. Kakak mau ada janji sama Sebastian untuk membahas tentang galeri. Kakak tinggal dulu ya," Claude tersenyum sekilas dan berbalik kembali menuju sebuah ruangan.

Claude duduk di sebuah kursi di ruangan tersebut. Pikirannya sedang tak berada di tempat.

_Katanya gadis nyentrik itu sakit demam_, gumam Claude. '_Gadis nyentrik_' adalah sebutan dari Claude untuk Hannah. Karena kulitnya yang _tan_ dan rambutnya yang putih-keunguan. Yah, karena gadis seperti itu jarang sekali terlihat di Negara seperti ini. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang mengincarnya sejak SMA hingga sekarang. Claude sadar dengan beberapa perhatian yang diberikan Hannah secara tak langsung. Tidak seperti para penggemarnya yang lain, Hannah nampak berbeda menurutnya. Hannah sepertinya benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang hanya melihat luarnya. Hannah tidak berisik seperti perempuan lain. Hannah juga terbilang cukup asyik dan nyambung kalau diajak bicara sama cowok. Mungkin karena selalu bersama Sebastian.

Untuk sesaat hati Claude panas saat mengingat Sebastian _selalu bersama _Hannah. Rasanya menyebalkan saja. Padahal rasanya dulu sewaktu SMA dan kuliah dia menganggap masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Tapi semenjak Hannah sudah mulai menjauh darinya dan jarang terlihat, rasanya ada yang lain. Rasanya ... ada yang hilang.

Claude tersentak dan kembali sadar saat mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka. Dan nampaklah Sebastian dan Aleister Chamber, seorang lagi yang bekerja sama untuk membuat galeri ini.

"Yo, Claude. Sori lama. Ngejenguk Hannah dulu dan ngawasin dia dulu sebentar tadi," ujar Sebastian. Claude hanya bergumam seadanya menanggapi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai presentasinya dan kita lanjutkan dengan rapat penentuan seniman tetap untuk galeri kita," koar Sebastian

.::*::.

Butiran salju mulai turun. Halaman rumah yang biasanya ditumbuhi tanaman dan berwarna hijau sekarang berwarna putih bersih. Hawa dingin menerpa setiap tubuh manusia yang masih berada di luar rumah. Meski kedinginan, wajah-wajah mereka nampak berseri mengetahui bahwa salju pertama mulai turun.

Tak terkecuali dengan seorang gadis ini. Dalam ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas, terdapat seorang gadis yang tengah berkutat dengan kanvas dan cat minyak. Aroma cat yang pekat tersebar di ruangan tersebut. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit menggigil mengingat ia tidak menutup jendela ruangan itu. Ia sengaja membiarkannya terbuka. Agar ia bisa melihat butiran salju yang jatuh dengan lebih jelas.

Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk. Meski begitu, ia tetap tidak menutup jendela atau pun berhenti melukis. Padahal kondisi tubuhnya sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk," ujar gadis itu. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan lalu ditutup.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus banyak istirahat. Kau masih sakit. Lagipula, kenapa kau membuka jendela begini? Padahal lagi dingin-dinginnya," suara yang sangat gadis itu kenal mulai mengomel. Gadis itu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Biarlah, Sebastian. Aku sedang menikmati pemandangan salju pertama tadi dan malas menutup—" kata-kata gadis itu disela dengan suara batuknya sendiri. Sebastian menghela napas. Terdengar suara berkeriat dari engsel jendela. Sebastian menutup jendela.

"Tuh kan, bandel sih. Habis ini istirahat ya, Hannah," ucap Sebastian. Pemuda itu lantas duduk di ranjang milik Hannah. Sebastian memperhatikan setiap gerakan tangan Hannah yang tengah memegang kuas menari dengan lincahnya di atas kanvas. Setiap warna mulai membaur dan melengkapi lukisan itu. Dengan konsentrasi penuh, Hannah terus memberikan warna di atas kanvas.

Tanpa sadar tubuh Sebastian maju dan lelaki itu mencium pipi Hannah. Hannah yang kaget pun berhenti memberikan warna pada kanvasnya. Kepalanya tertoleh ke arah Sebastian yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Hannah tertawa kecil. Sebastian yang tadinya sudah khawatir sekarang menampakan ekspresi bingung.

"Dasar. Kau mengagetkanku, Sebastian. Sahabatku yang satu ini memang penuh kejutan!" Hannah kembali ke posisi semula dan tangan lentiknya mulai menari di atas kanvas.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi. Rasanya hati Sebastian agak nyeri saat mendengar Hannah berkata 'sahabat'. _Ya, hanya sahabat_. Sebastian terus memperhatikan Hannah melukis di atas kanvas itu. Sebastian tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dari goresan tak jelas, lama-kelamaan dapat membentuk sebentuk gambar yang sangat indah.

Sesekali Hannah terbatuk keras dan berhenti menorehkan warna. Suara batuk yang terdengar parah itu membuat Sebastian mengerutkan dahi tak senang dan ingin sekali memaksa Hannah tidur sekarang juga. Muka Hannah yang pucat membuat Sebastian makin khawatir akan kesehatan Hannah. _Anak ini belum sembuh masih ngotot banget sih_.

"Selesai ...," Hannah meletakkan kuas dan paletnya. Ia memandang puas dengan lukisan yang ia buat. Di situ terlihat seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang sedang bercengkrama sambil berjalan di sebuah taman penuh salju. Pepohonan tertimbun salju putih yang kemilau. Begitu terlihat nyata dan penuh dengan kisah tersendiri.

Sebastian terbelalak kaget menyadari siapa yang berada di gambar itu. Itu adalah dirinya dan Hannah beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka pergi ke taman kota. Sebastian tersenyum bahagia sekali.

"Lukisan ini mau kau apakan, Hannah?" Hannah menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan Sebastian. Ia tersenyum.

"Akan aku jadikan koleksi pribadi ...," jawab Hannah pasti.

"Ooh ... baiklah! Karena lukisanmu sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya tidur," ucap Sebastian. Hannah terkekeh lalu menggeleng. Ia ingin menjahili sahabat baiknya ini. Sebastian mengerutkan dahi dan memelototi Hannah. Hannah tetap menggeleng dan mengekeh. Sebastian pun menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah Hannah berada. Hannah memperhatikan Sebastian yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa diangkat dan tangan Sebastian sudah merengkuh tubuhnya. Sebastian menggendongnya.

"Sebastian! Turunin! Nanti jatuh! Hoi!" Hannah meronta. Wajah Hannah yang sudat pucat karena sakit bertambah pucat karena panik. Sebastian hanya tertawa dan berajalan ke arah kasur Hannah sambil masih membopong Hannah. Senjata makan tuan. Yang tadinya berencana menjahili sekarang menjadi yang dijahili.

"Nggak bakal kuturunin," kata Sebastian tenang. Sebastian berputar-putar membuat Hannah menjerit-jerit takut bercampur lemas. Sementara Sebastian hanya tertawa.

Lalu, pintu kamar Hannah terbuka. Menampakkan Luka, Ciel, Alois dan Claude yang tengah berdiri di sana.

"Kak Hannah ...," suara Luka yang tadinya ceria langsung menciut saat melihat Sebastian yang sedang 'bermesraan' dengan kakaknya. Anehnya, Sebastian masih tidak menyadarinya dan Hannah masih terus meronta dan tertawa. Hingga saat Sebastian berputar ke arah pintu, barulah ia berhenti.

Hannah yang bingung akhirnya memutar kepalanya dan melihat ke arah pintu di mana para tamu barunya berdiri. Mukanya langsung merah padam mendapati Claude berdiri di sana. Sebastian pun akhirnya menurunkan Hannah dari gendongannya. Sedikit terhuyung, Hannah mencoba berdiri.

Ruangan itu mendadak hening.

Keheningan sejenak itu akhirnya dipecah dengan suara Luka. "Kak, ada temen kakak yang pengin jenguk juga," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum lebar dan berlari menerjang Hannah. Hannah tersenyum ke arah Luka dengan manis. Sejenak membuat muka Sebastian dan Claude memerah melihatnya.

"Terima kasih ya, Luka. Kau benar-benar baik sekali," ucap Hannah lalu memeluk adiknya itu.

Claude berdiri di sana dengan tatapan setengah kosong. Ia masih membayangkan adegan yang tadi. Saat Sebastian menggendong Hannah. Rasanya panas dan sesak di dadanya saat ia melihat dan kembali terus membayangkannya. Apalagi saat melihat Hannah yang tertawa seperti itu. Jarang sekali ia bisa mendapatkan senyuman dan tawa ria dari Hannah. Claude tidak tahu ini perasaan seperti apa. Yang jelas, Claude benci sekali dengan apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Ada apa, Claude? Tumben datang jenguk," tanya Hannah. Ekspresi Hannah nampak datar seperti biasa. Claude pun tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya tadi.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," perkataan itu lantas menusuk hati Hannah. Meski begitu, wajahnya masih datar-datar saja. "Hanya menjenguk rekan kerja. Lagipula Alois ribut ingin menjengukmu."

Hannah mengerutkan dahi. "Rekan kerja?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bukankah Sebastian sudah memberitahumu?" Claude bertanya balik. Hannah menoleh ke arah Sebastian.

"Oh iya," Sebastian balas menatap Hannah. "Kau keterima jadi seniman tetap di galeri."

Hannah terkaget. Ia begitu senang hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Jadi mulai sekarang, biasakan diri untuk sering-sering bertemu dengan Claude," Sebastian berbisik. Membuat semburat kemerahan terbit di kedua belah pipi Hannah.

Ya, mulai sekarang ia mau tidak mau harus terbiasa dengan keberadaan Claude.

.::*::.

_To Be Continue_

.::*::.

[a/n]

Pertama, mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang ada di Fic ini. Seperti _typo_, _ooc_, _etc_.

Apalagi untuk bagian ooc. Rasanya putus asa. Hannah kebanyakan senyum di sini. Feelnya nggak dapet. Jadi sebel sendiri.

Dan mohon maaf juga karena sudah sembarangan publish fic baru padahal fic lain belum selesai.

Kalau ada saran, masukan, kritikan, atau yang lain silahkan review dan beri tahu saya. Saya menerima segalanya. Dan bila ada ide untuk fic ini juga boleh.

_Thanks _buat yang udah baca dan apalagi yang ngereview. _Hope you guys enjoy my new story_.

_Sincerely, _Kuro Ao


	2. Chapter 2

_**Desember 2011, New Year Eve**_

"_New year eve_! Yey!" Luka berteriak girang di pelukan Hannah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Dan hari ini adalah malam tahun baru. Keluarga Sebastian dan keluarga Hannah berkumpul bersama di rumah Sebastian untuk merayakan tahun baru. Kembang api mulai bertebaran di langit malam. Menghias langit tak berbintang. Pengganti sepi sang langit. Padahal tahun baru masih 3 jam lagi. Tapi nampaknya orang-orang itu tak sabar menyalakan petasan mereka untuk meramaikan suasana. Menghilangkan kantuk juga, mungkin?

"Kak, ayo masuk. Mama udah nyiapin makanan." Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang mereka. Sebastian, Hannah dan Luka lantas menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Ciel berdiri di ambang pintu. Sebastian beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera masuk diikuti Hannah dan Luka.

Terlihat di ruang makan, Rachel Phantomhive sedang menata makanan bersama dengan Mrs. Anafeloz. Makanan-makanan kesukaan setiap individu ada di situ. Beberapa jenis pasta, sup, kue, dan panganan khas barat lainnya tersedia di meja. Bau makanan yang menggiurkan itu menguar di seluruh ruangan. Membuat siapa pun yang menciumnya ingin sekali cepat-cepat bisa menyantap makanan tersebut.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, keluarga Sebastian dan keluarga Hannah sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Setelah mereka berdoa dan berterimakasih kepada sang Maha Pemberi, masing-masing mulai mengambil makanan kesukaan mereka.

Saat acara makan-makan berlangsung, terlihat bahwa Ibu Sebastian dan Hannah saling berbicara bersama mengenai urusan rumah tangga. Sementara para ayah nampak membicarakan pekerjaan masing-masing dan bisnis yang mereka kelola. Ciel nampak tenang dengan makanannya sendiri. Luka yang sedang menonton televisi yang berada di ruang makan itu sesekali tertawa melihat adegan kocak. Sementara Hannah dan Sebastian, seperti biasa, tetap diam dan tenang. Fokus terhadap apa yang sedang terhidang di depan mereka.

Diantara dua sahabat itu, tidak ada satu kata pun terucap. Tapi, Sebastian cukup senang. Hei, dia sedang mengadakan makan malam bersama semua orang kesayangannya. Ada keluarganya—meski pun bukan keluarga asli, tetap saja terhitung keluarga, kan?—serta keluarga sahabatnya tercinta. Sebastian tentu saja mengkhususkan Hannah. Itu pasti. Mereka sudah bersama sejak SMP. Sebastian menganggap Hannah sebagai seseorang yang sangat penting baginya dan harus benar-benar dijaga baik-baik. Ah, dan dia juga harus menyayangi Hannah seperti ia menyayangi keluarganya sendiri. Mungkin suatu saat, Sebastian dan Hannah bisa menjadi ke—

"Sebastian, nanti minummu tumpah." Rachel menyadarkan anak angkatnya itu dari lamunannya. Sebastian tersentak kaget. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa dia tengah menatap Hannah dengan intens sembari mencoba meminum airnya. Dan ternyata, melakukan keduanya bersamaan bukan ide yang bagus. Hampir saja minumannya itu tumpah ke bajunya.

Sebastian hanya dapat memperlihatkan semburat tipis kemerahan sembari menaruh kembali gelasnya. Rachel hanya bisa mengulum senyum geli melihat kelakuan Sebastian.

Tak terasa, waktu berlalu. Makanan di atas meja sudah tandas. Para perempuan bangkit dari tempatnya dan mebereskan meja makan. Sementara yang lain sibuk dengan pembicaraan atau pemikiran sendiri. Selang berapa lama, para perempuan kembali lagi dari tugas beres-beres mereka. Hannah bersandar pada konter dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Ibu Ciel dan Ibu Hannah menghampiri suami masing-masing.

"Payah. Yang laki-laki cuman bisa ngobrol saja. Bukannya membantu beres-beres," komentar Rachel. Vincent tertawa kecil mendengar omelan istrinya yang ia cintai.

"Kan, itu sudah tugasmu sebagai wanita ..." jawab Vincent. Rachel tersenyum geli.

Setelahnya, mereka putuskan untuk pindah ke ruang tengah yang berdekatan dengan pintu menuju taman belakang rumah keluarga Phantomhive. Ciel dan Luka langsung beranjak ke arah taman dengan semangat untuk menyiapkan kembang api. Hannah duduk bersila dan tersenyum melihat adik angkatnya yang manis itu menarik-narik lengan Ciel dengan antusias, memaksa remaja berambut kelabu itu untuk menyalakan kembang api secepatnya. Nampak _earphone _tengah terpasang di telinga gadis _tan_ itu. Alunan pelan musik klasik mengalir ke gendang telinga Hannah menambah _mood_nya malam itu.

Kedua orang tua Hannah menghampiri Hannah dan Sebastian. Diikuti dengan pasangan Phantomhive di belakang mereka.

Suara-suara kembang api mulai berkumandang di mana-mana. Langit malam yang gelap dihiasi bintang besar baru buatan para manusia. Warnanya kemerlap semperti emas dengan warna pelangi. Sebelum cahaya pertama pudar, cahaya berikutnya datang menerangi malam itu, dan begitu seterusnya.

"Sebentar lagi sudah tahun baru. Tinggal menunggu _count down_ saja." Rachel memosisikan dirinya di sebelah Sebastian, duduk dengan tenang. Sementara sang suaminya menghampiri anak-anak yang tengah bersiap meluncurkan kembang api mereka. Nampaknya ayah Hannah pun juga bersemangat dan ikut menyiapkan kembang api. Selang berapa waktu, suara menggelegar di taman belakang kediaman Phantomhive terdengar. Kembang api diluncurkan. Gemerlap malam berhias kembang api bertambah meriah seiring dengan larutnya sang malam.

"Oh, sebentar lagi _count down_!" Suara dari wanita yang kita ketahui adalah ibu dari Hannah membuat yang lainnya segera bersiap dan melirik arloji masing-masing.

"_Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ... six ... five ... four ... three ... two ... one_!_ Happy new year_!" semua berteriak penuh semangat. Mulai detik itu juga, dimulailah bab baru dari setiap individu di muka bumi. Tentunya termasuk sang perempuan bersurai putih-keunguan yang tengah berkumpul dengan keluarga dan keluarga sahabatnya ini.

Kira-kira apa ya, yang menunggunya di tahun ini?

.::*::.

_Love_

_Second__ chapter :_

_The Scandal_

_Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso_

.::*::.

_**Maret 2012**_

"Hoi, Claude." Ronald bersandar pada meja kerja Claude sambil bersidekap. Sementara itu, lelaki dengan iris berwarna _champagne_ itu hanya menggumam, menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengarkan sembari terus membaca laporan-laporan dan berkas-berkas yang ada di depannya. Dahinya nampak sesekali berkerut saat membaca. Tangannya yang menggenggam pena sesekali menggoreskan tinta hitam itu di atas lembaran putih di tangannya.

"Ke _club_, yuk. Kau nampak sibuk sekali sampai tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat. Membosankan melihatmu mendekam dibalik _paper_-_paper_ itu, kau tahu?" Ronald menepuk-nepuk setumpuk kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. Namun lagi-lagi Claude hanya bergumam. Kali ini sambil merengut karena terlalu konsen membaca berkas di tangannya.

"Hoi, kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?" Ronald semakin sewot sendiri. Lelaki bermata hijau itu tidak terima. Ia bersidekap dan memelototi rekan kerjanya itu.

"Ronald, aku banyak pekerjaan. Pergi sana." Claude mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah temannya yang terkenal penggoda wanita seanter _Trancy Corp._ ini. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana lelaki sembrono ini bisa mempertahankan pekerjaannya serta jabatannya. Padahal, ia kelihatan seperti lebih sering bermain-main daripada bekerja.

"Tapi, nanti malam kita ke_ club _bareng teman-teman, ya? Nampaknya otakmu sudah terlalu kusut dan perlu diluruskan. Dengan cara pergi ke _club_ tentunya." Ronald _keukeuh_ dengan ajakannya dan terus berada di sana hingga ajakannya diterima.

Yah, tetap saja Claude tidak menggubrisnya. Mereka lantas beradu mulut. Dengan Ronald yang terus mengajaknya. Ia memohon, merengek, dan bahkan mulai mengejek Claude yang tidak-tidak. Walau begitu, Claude tetap bersikeras menjawab 'tidak' dengan alasan yang sama, banyak kerjaan. Namun Ronald terus saja mengganggunya hingga Claude jengah.

"Tch. Baiklah!" teriak Claude frustasi. "Sekarang, pergi! Aku masih banyak kerjaan. Nanti malam kita ketemu di lobi." Claude membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan mencoba kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Nah! Gitu dong, dari tadi! Oke, nanti malam di lobi. Aku kembali ke tempatku dulu. _Bye_!" Ronald melambai dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Claude. Wajah Ronald nampak sangat senang. Ia bersiul riang karena sudah berhasil membujuk rekannya itu untuk menemaninya pergi ke _club_.

Selang berapa saat, setelah kepergian Ronald, Claude selesai dengan segala berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. Ia menghela nafas. Kentara sekali bahwa dia kelelahan. Laporan-laporan serta proposal-proposal yang masuk akhir-akhir ini benar-benar menggunung.

Ia lepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Diputarnya kursi kerjanya menatap ke arah jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan langit siang hari. Ia mengusap wajahnya sekilas dan menyeka rambutnya ke belakang. Ia kembali menghela nafasnya, kali ini lebih panjang.

"Padahal, rencananya hari ini aku bakal ngajak Hannah makan sekalian bahas proyek," Claude berujar pada dirinya sendiri dengan putus asa. Kini sudah memasuki musim semi. Terakhir kali ia melihat gadis bersurai putih keunguan itu adalah saat ia sedang sakit. Sejak itu, ia belum pernah bertemu.

Beberapa kali ia mengajak Hannah untuk pergi bersamanya, membahas proyek tentu saja, tapi ntah mengapa selalu ditolak. Alasan yang dikeluarkan macam-macam. Tapi, umumnya itu menyangkut Luka, adik tiri Hannah yang berambut merah itu, atau Sebastian.

Rasanya panas setiap kali ia mengingat hubungan Hannah dan Sebastian.

Tunggu. Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan gadis itu?

.::*::.

Suara bising terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan memekakan telinga orang-orang yang berada di sana. Semua _sound system _berdebum kencang. Meski tempat ini sangat bising, nampaknya tak ada seorang pun yang peduli. Mereka tetap berjingkrak-jingkrak. Claude mengernyitkan dahinya. Tempat ini terlalu berisik.

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka datang ke _club_," Claude menggerutu. Temannya sudah meninggalkannya di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang setengah mabuk ini sejak tadi. Claude mendesah kesal dan berjalan ke arah sebuah bar di pojok _club_ yang terlihat lebih sepi. Di sana hanya ada seorang wanita berambut merah sepunggung yang terlihat jelas tengah mabuk parah.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah wanita berambut merah itu. Wanita itu tertunduk sembari berpangku tangan dengan tangan kirinya. Tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah gelas bening berisi beberapa es batu dengan wiski yang tinggal setengah. Botol wiski di depannya juga nampak tinggal setengah. Ia memutar-mutar gelasnya secara perlahan lalu meminumnya.

Sang bartender datang. Lelaki muda berambut _brunette_ dengan potongan rapih, bertampang lumayan, dan bisa dibilang tinggi. Ia menanyakan pesanan Claude. Claude pun tersadar dari lamunannya saat memperhatikan wanita di sebelahnya.

"Ah, sebotol bourbon, terimakasih." Claude mengambil dompet di saku jasnya. Ia keluarkan sejumlah uang yang diperlukan dan menaruhnya di atas meja di mana minuman yang ia pesan baru saja tiba. Ia membuka botol minumannya dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas berisi es. Claude memutar sebentar gelasnya, membuat riak-riak kecil berwarna keemasan di dalam gelasnya, lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Berusaha mencegah dirinya agar tidak mabuk terlalu parah dan tetap bisa pulang ke rumah.

Tiba-tiba, wanita di sebelahnya membanting meja bar itu dengan gelas dalam ganggamannya membuat Claude kaget. Wanita itu mendesah. Claude menatapnya penasaran. Tingkah wanita merah marun di sebelahnya ini aneh. Saat ia tengah menatap sang wanita merah, wanita itu menoleh membuat Claude salah tingkah. Ia lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke gelasnya.

Tak disangka, wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya. Claude mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wanita merah itu bingung. Wanita itu tersenyum manis, kedua belah pipinya nampak bersemu merah muda, matanya menyipit lantaran tersenyum.

"Salam kenal." Claude terkesiap. Ia menerima uluran tangan wanita itu dan saling berjabat tangan. "Aku Meyrin, kau?"

"Claude." Mereka berkenalan. Meyrin melepas tangan Claude dan kembali menuangkan wiski ke dalam gelasnya sendiri. Claude masih bingung dengan situasi ini. Mungkin wanita merah di sampingnya ini sangat mabuk sehingga ia tiba-tiba mengajak berkenalan dengan orang asing sepertinya.

"Kau pasti berfikir aku mabuk." Claude kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Meyrin. "Tidak, aku tidak mabuk. Pipiku memerah karena pemulas pipi yang belum sempat kubersihkan. Aku baru saja minum. Jadi aku tidak mabuk," ungkapnya.

"Itulah yang semua orang mabuk bilang, nona. 'Saya tidak mabuk'," Claude menanggapi. Meyrin terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar." Meyrin kembali menenggak cairan kekuningan itu. "Tapi, aku tidak mabuk, sungguh! Aku hanya terlihat mabuk karena tampangku kusut dan pipiku berwarna merah muda. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Itu saja. Aku, butuh teman." Claude tertegun. Apakah wanita di sebelahnya ini sungguh baik-baik saja?

"Silahkan bercerita kalau kau mau." Claude meminum bourbon-nya kembali. Sejujurnya, ia ragu-ragu saat mengatakan itu. Tapi, toh, dia juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Meyrin menoleh dan tersenyum. Wanita merah itu berterimakasih. Senyumannya sungguh manis. Membuat Claude terpana sejenak.

_Pergi ke sini tidak buruk juga untuk sekarang_. Batin Claude._ Bertemu wanita secantik ini sangat lumayan_.

Tentu saja Claude berpikir begitu. Ia masih lelaki tulen yang akan senang bila berkenalan dengan wanita cantik.

.::*::.

Claude terbangun di pagi hari dengan kepala sangat pening. Ia terpaksa memegangi kepalanya dan menekannya kuat-kuat, berharap sakit di kepalanya hilang. Ia meraba-raba nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, mencari kacamata. Setelah menemukannya dan memakainya, ia menoleh ke sekitar dengan tampang kusut baru bangun tidur dan mencoba memproses segalanya yang terjadi di sekitar dirinya. Saat ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sesosok makhluk berambut merah tengah tertidur dengan lelap, Claude hanya terdiam. Dirinya masih mencoba memproses segalanya yang terjadi. Setelah beberapa saat memproses, Claude membelalakkan matanya.

_Sial._

Di sampingnya, makhluk berambut merah itu masih tertidur dengan lelap. Makhluk cantik itu mendengkur pelan. Claude masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat melihat Meyrin, si rambut merah, tertidur di sebelahnya. Alhasil, Claude hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Meyrin yang terlelap.

Claude menoleh dan mencari jam dinding untuk memastikan jam berapa sekarang.

Jam 9 pagi.

Oke ini sudah agak siang. Ia merasa beruntung karena ini adalah akhir pekan dan dirinya tertidur di apartemen dekat kantornya. Apartemen yang biasanya ia pakai tidur saat ia harus pulang larut dan terlalu lelah untuk pulang ke rumahnya di kota sebelah.

Meyrin di sebelahnya mengerang dan membuat Claude mau tak mau kembali menoleh ke arah wanita itu dengan perasaan tegang. Meyrin mulai membuka matanya dan beranjak duduk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Meyrin kembali mengerang saat dirasa kepalanya sangat pening. Mungkin ia harus mengurangi minum-minum, pikirnya. Lalu, setelah sepenuhnya membuka mata, ia bertatapan dengan Claude. Ia memperhatikan Claude dengan seksama dari ujung kepala hingga perut ratanya yang terekspos. Karena sisanya masih berada di dalam selimut putihnya. Nampaknya Meyrin dan Claude sama-sama terlalu mabuk semalam hingga mencerna segalanya pun menjadi agak sedikit lambat. Meyrin yang terus memperhatikan tubuh Claude yang _shirt-less,_ membuat lelaki itu mau tak mau tersipu malu.

Meyrin tiba-tiba membelalakkan mata dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, mencegah dirinya untuk berteriak. Mereka berdua kelabakan setelahnya dan segalanya menjadi canggung.

_Bagaimana ini?_

.::*::.

Hannah kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Merapikan helaian rambutnya dan tersenyum tipis. Cukup puas dengan penampilannya.

Hari ini, ia berencana menemui Claude untuk membicarakan sesuatu tentang galeri tempatnya akan bekerja. Ah, dan kalau tidak salah, Claude ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya. Claude sudah menelfonnya beberapa kali, meminta untuk bertemu. Tapi entah mengapa, setiap Claude ingin menemuinya, Hannah selalu berhalangan. Hannah akan menanyakan tentang itu juga nanti. Tapi sejujurnya, itu hanya sebuah alasan. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengunjungi Claude karena ia rindu akan Claude. Mungkin itu tidak masuk akal. Karena kan Hannah hanyalah seorang karyawan di perusahaan milik Claude. Paling tidak bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, mau bagaimana pun juga, Hannah masih mencintai Claude. Mereka juga belum bertemu lagi semenjak Claude menjenguknya saat sakit tahun lalu. Tentu saja semuanya jadi masuk akal kalau kasusnya seperti itu.

Ia sempat menelfon kediaman Trancy untuk mengecek apakah Claude ada beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi ternyata Claude tidak ada di rumah dan katanya tidur di apartemen dekat kantornya. Hannah menanyakan alamat apartemen Claude, lalu berterimakasih kepada Alois yang pada saat itu mengangkat telefon darinya dan sudah berbaik hati mau memberikan alamat apartemen kakak angkatnya itu.

Setelah mengambil tas khusus berisi lukisannya, Hannah pamit pada mamanya, mengecup pipi Luka, lalu pergi ke apartemen Claude dengan senyum tipis yang manis di wajah Hannah.

.::*::.

"Apa yang—Oh Tuhan." Meyrin tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terus saja memperhatikan tubuh Claude, yang harus diakui sangat seksi, dan juga wajahnya yang nampak kebingungan, dan sama seksinya. Mungkin efek karena baru saja bangun tidur. Setelah beberapa saat Meyrin memperhatikan Claude, ia buru-buru tersadar dan langsung melihat sekujur tubuhnya. Meyrin langsung menghembuskan napas lega saat menyadari bahwa pakaiannya masih lengkap seperti kemarin malam, hanya jas kantor berwarna abu-abu miliknya saja yang tidak ada. Lalu ia kembali memperhatikan Claude yang nampak ikut-ikutan lega. Meyrin melirik ke selimut laki-laki itu dan melihat ada warna hitam yang terlihat di balik selimut putih milik Claude. Meyrin kembali tersenyum lega.

"Berarti tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kita." Meyrin memecah keheningan aneh di sana sambil memasang cengiran. Claude hanya memandangnya datar namun kentara sekali bahwa ia juga ikut lega setelah mendengar hal tersebut.

Claude pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar. Meyrin menatap Claude bingung mulanya, namun toh ia akhirnya ikut turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar. Claude berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa lembar roti, dua butir telur dan sekantung sosis dari kulkas. Claude memasukkan dua lembar roti ke dalam pemanggang roti lalu menyiapkan penggorengan untuk memasak telur dan juga sosis. Intinya, Claude membuat sebuah sarapan klasik khas Inggris.

Sementara itu, Meyrin sibuk membuka-buka lemari, mencari gelas atau cangkir untuk dipakainya minum. Ia menemukan tempat gelas di lemari ketiga dan mengambil dua gelas untuknya dan untuk Claude. Ia juga mengambil jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang, keduanya telah duduk di kursi meja makan, berhadapan. Mereka mengambil garpu mereka dan mulai menyendok makanan yang tersedia. Dengan tenang mereka makan. Ruang makan itu hening sekali. Hanya suara dentingan garpu dan piring yang terbentur satu sama lain. Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sejujurnya, kedua orang itu masih syok dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Masing-masing bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi semalam dan bagaimana mereka berdua bisa berada di sini. Oh, mungkin untuk Claude, itu wajar untuknya berada di sini. Ini kan apartemennya. Tapi, untuk Meyrin?

Terdengar bel berbunyi tanda ada tamu yang datang. Meyrin dan Claude langsung tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Keduanya menatap pintu sejenak lalu saling berpandangan. Siapa kah gerangan yang bertamu sepagi ini? Claude mendesah dan menyeka bibirnya dengan serbet. Ia lantas beranjak dari kursi dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Saat membuka pintu apartemennya, Claude terkejut mendapati Hannah berdiri dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

.::*::.

Hannah berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tersipu malu saat Claude membukakannya pintu dan melihat Claude yang s_hirt-less_. Claude yang biasa saja sudah sangat tampan dan seksi di matanya. Tapi sekarang, oh terimakasih Tuhan, pemandangan luar biasa seksi terpampang di depan matanya. Dan lagi, lelaki seksi di depannya adalah pujaan hatinya. Hannah tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba keduanya membeku di tempat, saling bertatapan. Namun, keheningan itu dipecah oleh suara Claude yang berdehem.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Claude. Hannah kembali ke alam sadarnya dan memandang lurus ke arah Claude.

"Ah, aku ingin membahas sesuatu—"

"Siapa Claude?" pembicaraan Hannah terpotong oleh suara seorang wanita di dalam apartemen Claude. Hannah refleks mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dalam apartemen Claude dan langsung menemukan seorang wanita cantik yang menawan, cukup seksi—meski Hannah masih terbilang lebih seksi dari wanita itu—dan erm … agak berantakan. Rambutnya nampak seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur, acak-acakan. Kemeja putih perempuan itu kusut dan beberapa kancing teratasnya tidak terpasang. Hannah kembali menatap Claude dan mendapati keadaanya juga tak lebih baik dari wanita di dalam sana. Tadi, Hannah terlalu sibuk memperhatikan tubuh Claude yang tanpa atasan. Sekarang setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, Claude nampak sedikit kusut.

Hati Hannah mencelos. Keadaan seperti ini, nampaknya ini adalah gadis yang dimaksud Claude waktu itu.

"Anu, nampaknya kalian sedang sibuk. Urusan ini bisa lain kali. Jadi … _bye_." Hannah tersenyum sangat tipis sebagai bentuk sopan santun lalu beranjak pergi yang diikuti tatapan bingung dari Claude.

.::*::.

Hannah berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar dan cepat setelah ia mencapai lobi gedung apartemen Claude. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Saat Hannah melihat wanita itu, Hannah teringat akan apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu saat Hannah menyatakan perasaannya pada lelaki itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

'_Aku sudah punya kekasih! _Okay_?_ Just leave me alone_._'

Hannah berjalan semakin cepat sembari mengepalkan tangan sekuat tenaga. Berusaha untuk menyakiti dirinya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sakit di hatinya.

.::*::.

"Apa yang tadi itu kekasihmu?" Meyrin bertanya saat Claude sudah kembali duduk di kursinya.

Claude langsung menoleh dengan semburat kemerahan tipis yang ia tahan mati-matian. "Bukan. Hanya rekan kerja," katanya. Meyrin hanya mengangguk.

Meski Claude berkata begitu, Meyrin merasa bahwa Claude dengan gadis tadi memiliki suatu hubungan. Tapi, entahlah. Toh, itu bukan urusannya. Namun, sulit untuk tidak merasa penasaran dengan lelaki tampan, pikir Meyrin.

Sementara itu, Claude masih terbayang-bayang akan ekspresi Hannah tadi. Saat gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Meyrin, ia terlihat terkejut, sakit, marah, kecewa, dan terkhianati. Kenapa gadis itu merasa terkhianati? Claude merasa bersalah telah menyakiti gadis itu. Mungkin Hannah terlihat kuat, tapi dia tetap hanyalah seorang wanita. Di dalam, pasti dia sangat rapuh. Claude terkesiap. Untuk apa dia memperhatikan Hannah seperti itu?

Pagi itu, Claude tidak berselera makan.

.::*::.

Claude menyetir ke arah galeri seninya hari itu. Hari ini dia ada rapat dengan Sebastian dan Aleister untuk menentukan nama galeri tersebut, karena sebentar lagi galeri akan dibuka. Tidak mungkin galerinya dibuka tanpa nama. Sebenarnya rapat akan diadakan di kantornya, bukan di galeri. Tapi, ia merasa sedang ingin mengungjungi galeri. _Pretty random, huh_?

Beberapa rapat terakhir, Aleister mencoba untuk mengusulkan nama untuk galerinya. Ya, lelaki eksentrik itu mengusulkan beberapa nama. Pria pirang penuh semangat hidup dan sungguh dramatis. Tentu saja, Claude menolak semuanya. Bagaimana ia bisa menyetujui nama-nama yang diusulkan Aleister? Dan lagi, Aleister selalu mengusulkan nama-nama unik yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya dan tidak akan pernah ia pakai, seperti Galeri Robin Kecil Biru—sungguh, apa hubungannya galeri seni dengan burung robin berwarna biru. Ia juga pernah mengusulkan nama Galeri Lobster Laut Raksasa—astaga, rasanya Claude sudah menegaskan bahwa ia akan membuka galeri, bukan restoran. Sungguh, terkadang ia bingung mengapa ayahnya mau bekerja sama dengan lelaki merepotkan seperti dia.

Claude tahu bahwa Aleister adalah salah satu dari pemegang saham terbesar di negaranya. Lelaki pirang itu termasuk dalam daftar sepuluh orang terkaya di sini. Sebagai salah satu rekan kerja Aleister, Claude tentu saja merasa beruntung. Tapi, sikap Aleister itu kadang-kadang tidak bisa ia tangani. Dan itu, terkadang, sungguh merepotkan.

Claude berbelok memasuki area parkir galerinya. Mobil Corolla Altis hitamnya terparkir tepat di sebelah gedung galeri tersebut. Claude keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah gedung galeri. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu mobilnya terlebih dahulu. Ia berjalan santai ke arah pintu galeri dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana bahannya yang berwarna hitam.

Saat Claude memasuki galeri, ia hampir menabrak seseorang. Refleks, ia mundur ke belakang dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf pada orang tersebut. Saat ia menengadah dan melihat orang yang hampir saja ia tabrak, ia bertatapan dengan sepasang mata biru laut yang dalam. Claude kenal mata itu. Itu adalah mata yang selama ini memperhatikan Claude sejak ia SMA. Claude tengah bertatapan dengan Hannah. Claude terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Hannah di sini. Meski begitu, ia masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Claude," sapa Hannah. Gadis itu nampak datar seperti biasa. Yang sejujurnya membuat Claude sedikit bingung. Beberapa hari yang lalu, terakhir mereka bertemu di apartemen Claude, Hannah nampak tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi, sekarang Hannah berdiri di depannya, dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa dan nampak baik-baik saja. Kelewat baik-baik saja. Dan tatapan gadis itu membuat Claude bingung. Selama ini, gadis itu selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan damba dan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi sekarang, tatapan itu kosong dengan sedikit percikan yang Claude tidak bisa artikan. Namun percikan itu tidak terlihat bagus di matanya.

Hannah mengangkat alisnya memperhatikan Claude yang sedari tadi diam saja. Sejak Hannah menyapanya tadi, Claude nampak seperti tidak di tempat. Tubuhnya masih berada di depannya tentu saja, tetapi pikirannya seperti berada jauh. Ia nampak berpikir dengan dalam.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Claude mengangguk kepada Hannah dan bergumam "pagi". Claude sedikit malu menyadari bahwa ia sedang melamun di depan Hannah.

_Tunggu, kenapa aku harus malu?_

"Ada apa kau kemari, Hannah?" tanya Claude. Setengah untuk menutupi rasa malunya dan setengah lagi karena ia merasa penasaran.

"Aku baru saja menyerahkan lukisanku," kata Hannah. "Tenang saja, aku sudah menemui Sebastian dan tuan Chamber untuk membicarakan tentang lukisanku sebelum aku datang ke sini." Hannah buru-buru menambahkan. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak perlu menemui mereka sebelum menyerahkan lukisannya. Mungkin itu sudah kebiasaannya untuk meminta pendapat dulu sebelum benar-benar menyerahkan hasil lukisannya pada kliennya.

"Hm …" Claude bergumam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tadinya, aku ingin membicarakannya padamu saat aku berkunjung ke apartemenmu tempo hari yang lalu. Tapi, nampaknya kau sedang sibuk. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Sebastian dan membicarakannya." Hannah menjelaskan. Ia jadi teringat kejadian saat ia berkunjung ke apartemen lelaki di depannya. Ugh … rasanya baru saja ada yang memukul dadanya saat ia mengingat kejadian itu.

Claude mengernyit tipis saat mendengar Hannah menyebutkan nama Sebastian. Ia masih tidak suka saat Hannah menyebutkan nama rekan kerjanya di depannya. Dan ia bingung mengapa ia harus merasa tidak suka akan hal tersebut.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau bisa menyerahkan lukisanmu tanpa harus meminta persetujuan kami, bukan?" Claude mencoba mengganti topik. Ia tidak ingin mendengar nama Sebastian disebut.

"Ya. Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, aku lebih senang bila klienku puas dengan hasil karyaku sebelum kuberikan padanya." Ini sudah seperti kebiasaan bagi Hannah seperti yang tadi disebutkan. Ia harus meminta pendapat orang lain atau kliennya sebelum ia menyerahkan karyanya. Ini membuatnya selalu memberikan kepuasan yang tinggi terhadap para kliennya. Hingga sekarang, belum ada kliennya yang mengeluh tentang lukisan yang ia buat. Hannah cukup bersyukur dengan hal itu. Hidup sebagai seniman itu sulit, kau tahu?

"Ah…" Claude mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku duluan, Claude. Ada janji dengan orang. Sampai ketemu." Gadis itu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya selagi ia berbicara. Lalu, Hannah melambai dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Claude berdiri memperhatikan gadis itu pergi. Sekilas Claude bisa mencium aroma kopi saat Hannah melewati dirinya. Aroma itu masih tercium dengan jelas meski Hannah sudah tidak lagi terlihat dari pandangannya

.::*::.

_Kau gadis kuat Hannah. _

Hannah terus bergumam dalam hati. Ia sungguh terkejut melihat Claude pagi itu. Jujur saja ia masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan lelaki tersebut. Tapi, apa daya. Mereka rekan kerja. Hannah seharusnya bisa menebak bahwa ia akan tetap bertemu dengan lelaki berkacamata itu cepat atau lambat.

Hannah dan Claude berbicara sebentar di depan pintu masuk galeri. Ia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan betapa tidak nyamannya ia sekarang dan tetap berbicara kepada Claude. Gadis itu menahan tatapannya agar tetap tertuju pada mata Claude saat mereka berbicara. Hannah harus tetap bersikap professional. Bagaimanapun juga, Claude adalah atasannya dan ia harus menjaga sikapnya. Ia tak mungkin lari begitu saja dari atasannya lantaran ia cemburu.

Ya. Harus Hannah akui bahwa ia cemburu.

_Kau gadis kuat, Hannah._

Hannah masih terus bergumam dalam hati. Bahkan, hingga perempuan berkulit _tan_ itu pamit dan beranjak pergi dari galeri. Meninggalkan lelaki pujaannya sejak SMA itu di depan galeri seni.

.::*::.

_To be continued_

.::*::.

[a/n]

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang menunggu-nunggu cerita ini. Saya memohon maaf dengan sangat atas keterlambatan mem-publish cerita ini dikarenakan jadwal sekolah saya yang padat. Maklum saya masih anak sekolahan.

Saya juga mohon maaf atas kesalahan dalam chapter ini. Ntah itu dalam bentuk typo, ooc, atau apa pun itu.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini.

_Sincerely_, Kuro


End file.
